House Name
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: About three months after the coronation and the wedding of Aragorn Elessar and his wife, Queen Arwen, the council requested a meeting to discuss what the House name that Aragorn, Arwen, and their children would be under.


Aragorn and Arwen was sitting in the Council Chambers awaiting the other lords of the Council to arrive. While they were waiting, Aragorn pulled Arwen in his arms and started to make out with his queen. Arwen smiled and reciprocated. Sooner than they had wanted, the door opened and the lords started to come in. They blushed and started to bow out, but Aragorn ushered them in. When they were all sitting down, Aragorn inquired the lords, "So we received a letter requesting this meeting. To what do we owe the honor of this meeting."

Prince Imrahil cleared his throat and addressed his king. "My lord, we were wondering what you were thinking about your family name."

Aragorn thought about it and smiled. "I think that forevermore my family name will be 'Telcontar'." Arwen smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.

"I think that is the perfect name for our house," she said, agreeing to the name. Aragorn looked over at her and smiled his megawat smile, glad that is wife agreed to that.

"Wonderful, we shall have the criers announce that you shall be of the House of Telcontar," Faramir said. Aragorn smiled at Faramir grateful of the support from his steward, the Prince of Ithilien.

"Now that we have settled that issue, we should talk about the rebuilding of the city and the surrounding areas and what places need the most help before winter comes," Aragorn proposed.

 _Later that night:_

Arwen lay in the large bed, watching her husband undress and get ready for bed. She had a smile on her face and chuckled, thinking of the Council meeting. "So our house is going to be the House of Rangers," she commented.

Aragorn smiled shyly and replied, "It was one way that the Strider part of my life would never die. Lately I feel that the King part of me is killing me. I haven't had a chance to even go for a nice long horseback ride lately. It has been so busy with the rebulding of the City and villages"

"I am not complaining dearest love, I was just thinking how appropriate that name is for the family. You were raised to be a Ranger and chieftan of your people and I followed suit of my brothers and I learned some ways of the art of being a Ranger. I have no doubt that our children will want to become Rangers as well," Arwen smiled, slowly lowering her hand down to her belly and waiting to see if her husband would notice. It took him a little while to notice and when she heard his gasp, she smiled even wider than before.

"Arwen, do you mean-?" Aragorn was so shocked and happy that he could not even finish his sentence, running to her side, placing his hand on top of her own, begging her not to be toying with him.

"I missed my courses two weeks ago. I went to Dame Ivorwen and she examined me. She could not be for certain because I am an Elf-maiden and she suggests that when Ada comes on his way back home from Mirkwood, he makes sure for certain that I am pregnant. If it would take him a while to get here, we will know soon enough."

"I am going to be an Ada," Aragorn sighed happily. He did not want to move his hand. He lifted his head and looked at Arwen with great love showing in his eyes. "My Queen, you have made me the most happiest man in all of Arda. Other than our wedding day, this is the other day that I have waited for. I hope we have a girl because then she will be as beautiful as you. What do you hope our first child will be?"

Arwen thought about it and answered, "As long as they are healthy and I am healthy after the birth, I do not mind if it is a boy or a girl. But I would like a boy. Just think, a little version of you running around the halls of the Citadel, causing havoc that his uncles would have taught him." At that thought, Arwen laughed to the point of crying. Aragorn sat with her and laughed, but inside, he was praying to the Valar that that would not happen. He remembered the havoc that he, Elladan, Elrohir, and occasionally Legolas made on the inhabitants of the Last Homely House. But for now, it was time to celebrate and happiness and love. He would worry about that nightmare later.


End file.
